


To The Rescue

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: I've never written this pairing before so it should be interesting!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin
Series: Banners and Icons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before so it should be interesting!
> 
> * * *

I was writing the latest part of Love, Creeper Wolf and I thought it would be fun to put these two together - and of course, making a mini banner took my mind off of my insomnia!

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/1hDSlvm)

* * *


End file.
